V for Vendetta
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant Series meets V for Vendetta (movie). Remake of V for Vendetta with a Skulduggery Pleasant twist! Stephanie doesn't know of her magical abilities or her second life as Valkyrie Cain. She hasn't met Skulduggery yet either. Follow them on this adventure of revenge and retribution and a hint of romance ;) Could get graphic!
1. Chapter 1

**Has anyone seen V for Vendetta? If not, go watch it! Trust me, it's a great movie. This is a new story based on this exact movie. I'm imagining Valkyrie (who is not yet Valkyrie but just ordinary Stephanie in the beginning) meeting Skulduggery differently. **

**I understand you not liking this particular introduction to the story simply because of maybe confusion, lack of romance or just because it's a boring introduction to begin with. However, stick with me if you will because it takes some twists and turns. On that note, I'd also like to say if you don't want to see anymore of this, you hate it, me or my writing then simply don't read it! I do not need any hate reviews. **

**To end on a decent note however, I would like my readers to do me a favour and review. Only because if you are intrigued by this story I'd like to know as it helps me out a lot to know that what I'm putting out for you is likeable. So please do reviews your thoughts but keep an open mind for the first few chapters as it will take time to understand and come to like it. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S I, IN NO WAY, INTEND TO OFFEND ANYONE! THIS IS RATED WHAT IT IS FOR A REASON AND I TRY TO BE LIGHT WITH WHAT IM PUBLISHING HOWEVER I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY OR DISABLED PEOPLE! You will see what I mean when you read, I just wanted to get that across because there is nothing I support more!**

And so it all started in Roarhaven... the Irish Sanctuary. Ghastly Bespoke and Erskine Ravel had been kicked off their thrones and in came... the _others_. Madame Mist sat high and mighty on her throne with her flanks all smug. Introduced were a large quantity of laws. And not laws based on magic but laws you would expect from humans. Homosexual people: dead. Disabled people: dead. Chronically ill people: dead. Basically anyone seen as different by the narrow-minded: dead. Once Madame Mist released magic to the human world, the humans have been living in a state of terror, something they would have never imagined.

Twenty-one year old Stephanie Edgely poked her head out the door and looked both ways. Dark. No one in sight. Perfect. She stepped out into the cold and wrapped the belt to her coat tighter around her waist. Treading quietly, she made her way down the bumpy stone road. This curfew was another law only enforced upon women mainly. Just a couple more blocks and she'd be at her sick Uncle's mansion.

"What do we have here Trevor?" Said a tall, slightly overweight man who had stepped out from the alley to Stephanie's left. He had a thick English accent. Stephanie stopped short and took a step back. _Damn._

"Looks like a girl," said the man named Trevor who also had a thick English accent.

The tall man rolled his eyes. "What do you think you're doing out?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm just visiting my Uncle. He's very sick," Stephanie stammered.

"Sick Uncle eh?" Trevor repeated. Stephanie nodded nervously.

"Please, I won't tell anyone if you let me go!" Stephanie pleaded.

"We're just two bored old men looking for some entertainment," the tall man stepped toward Stephanie, grabbed her arm and licked his lips.

Stephanie was disgusted and terrified. This was a mistake but she had to get to her Uncles. Trevor smirked at her as they both closed in on her struggling frame. Valkyrie tried pushing them both away but their grip just got harder. Trevor tugged at the belt against her waist and Stephanie thought of screaming. She tried, nothing came out. She was going into shock and they were trying to take her clothes off.

A sudden crash and Stephanie no longer felt their grip. She heard swiping and grunts. When she opened her eyes she saw Trevor and the tall man crumpled up on the floor and a man standing next to them. This man was unidentified... completely. There was no telling who this man was. His whole body was covered head to toe. Covering his face was a Guy Fawkes mask with a wig above it. The wig was black with a small front-fringe and straight hair reaching the shoulders. He wore comfortable looking yet formal black clothes with a black cape, black gloves and a black broad-brimmed fedora hat.

Stephanie knew she should be fearing this man but found it hard to when something about him was compelling. He had saved her life after all. "Thank you," she managed to croak.

"Well that's quite alright, are you okay?" His voice was seductive but Stephanie got the idea it wasn't meant to come across that way. This man was definitely Irish and spoke right to the point.

"Yes, I'm okay," Stephanie straightened her belt and fastened the button the vile men below her had undone.

"Good. You can call me V, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Stephanie," she replied a little too quickly. Why had she just told this stranger her name?

"Tell me Stephanie do you like orchestras?" V asked.

Stephanie was more than a little confused. "Sure," she replied.

"I play a little bit myself," V said matter-of-factly.

"What instrument?" She asked.

"Percussion is preferably my specialty," V answered. "I'm on my way to a grand performance of mine, would you like to come?"

"I must be going," Stephanie said, taking a small step back.

"It won't be long and then you can return home after, trust me," he remained persistent and held out his gloved hand. Stephanie realised his voice, posture and speech were all very gentlemanly, like he came from a different time.

And for some reason, Stephanie felt like she could trust him. Was it the fact that he'd saved her or the fact that he was just an enigma? She couldn't tell. "Okay," she stepped forward and took his hand.

**Little bit nervous about this one! Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another little snippet since I won't be able to publish tomorrow because of work, enjoy.**

V led Stephanie up multiple sets of stairs still with her hand in his. "Your performance is up here?" She asked incredulously.

"Ah, that it is," V replied.

They reached the top much to Stephanie's relief and V opened the door to a nice, open rooftop. He took her to the edge and they looked down. Stephanie's heart sped up a little. Maybe this was a mistake.

"It's beautiful up here," Stephanie observed.

"A more perfect stage could not be asked for," V replied.

"I don't see any instruments up here," she said, beginning to get suspicious.

"Tell me Stephanie, what is today's date," V asked.

"November 4," she replied.

The church clock made loud bell songs to signal that it was midnight. "Not anymore," he said. "Remember, remember the fifth of November,  
The gunpowder treason and plot  
I know of no reason  
Why the gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot." V added.

Before Stephanie could question what he meant or why he said it, a loud bang and flash interrupted her. The building far across them was going up in flames as bombs continuously blew. As if that wasn't enough noise in itself, Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture played ever so loudly over the town speakers. Stephanie watched as people ran outside in surprise as the tower crumbled and burned. She watched in horror.

Who the _hell _was this man and what had she gotten herself into?

**Review! Much appreciated :)**


End file.
